Fitz vs Bianca
by Wooof
Summary: Fitz and Bianca were smoking weed outside of the school in her brand new red car across the street. Fitz got extremely high and dozed out! then Bianca made her next move. Graphic sex! you have been warned.


**This story is right to the point so here we go. Graphic sex! you have been warned.**

**Fitz and Bianca were smoking weed outside of the school in her brand new red car across the street. Fitz got extremely high and dozed out! then Bianca made her next move.**

Fitz woke up in the boiler room tied to the poles butt naked. His chest dripped in sweat because it was so hot in there. "What the fuck" Fitz blurted out confusingly, not knowing what to do and where he was at the moment. He was hand cuffed to the poles. He looked and saw his clothes all the way across the room on the floor. The lights were so dim that he could hardly see a thing.

His legs were spread completely apart giving fully penetrating to his clenched anus, and his arms were spread far apart! giving his body the form of an X.

He noticed his dick had a cock ring on it. All the way to the base, nice and tight too! he had vanilla icing on both his nipples with a cherry on each one, then he felt something rubber half way up his tight anus. He noticed that it was a cock machine and a Dildo hooked to it was already half way into his butt crack, and the machine said off.

There were 6 switches that said on, off, slow, medium, fast, rapid speed! he started to worry at this point, and he never worried about anything before. He was chained completely to the poles with no protection, no way to get out, and no help to come.

Then he heard foot steps, he saw Bianca walk up to him with a black rubber slutty suit on and a black long rubber whip that can stretch 15 feet. It looked like it could hurt too!

"It took you long enough to wake up" Bianca said flipping her hair back as if pleased. Fitz tugged on the hand cuffs trying to escape, but gave up and let Bianca rub all over his body like she owned him. He almost started to whine as she licked the parts of him he didn't let anybody lick before.

She sucked the vanilla off his hard nipples and licked down to his bushy pubic hair as she swirled it around her tongue, showing him her tongue ring as she lightly twisted his nipples with both of her fingers and chewed on his light brown pubic hair with her teeth. then she moved her hands up to his cock and lightly rubbed the slit with her finger firmly, then she used her other hand to message his ball sack as he shivered and shuddered at the cold hands taking over his private area.

She squeezed and fondled his entire private area as his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open at the tight squeezes to his dick and balls! his dick growing from the touch.

Fitz never felt this powerless before, he was always the dominate one, and to see Bianca overpowering him was making him sad, but he didn't show it, he sucked it up and maned up. He was getting upset but pleasured at the same time. Fitz tried to control his way out of the situation with empowering words but failed miserably when Bianca gave his hard dick one long hard suck and let go with a 'pop' to shut him up. Fitz flinched and whined at the lost and lost all power of complete control and lad weakly to the floor as Bianca took hold of the power.

Her glorious mouth dips back down onpun the hard length and sucks up and down like a porn star as a string a moans escapes from Fitz mouth! he couldn't believe she was doing this to him, his trusty sidekick, his own personal friend he kicked it with by the Dot to chill with the thugs and have a smoke out session was now sitting before his very eyes, with his legs spread apart, and giving him the blow job of a lifetime! he couldn't believe his eyes. He felt kind of embarrassed which never happened before.

To make things less awkward for him, Bianca turned on some of his favorite hip hop music on her phone as she bobbed her head up and down upon his thick hard length as the music played, she moaned as she sucked and twisted her mouth around it sloppily with her tongue, as her tongue ring grazed up and down the entire length. Fitz finally leaned his head back and groaned and moaned at the sexy sounds Bianca was making and the epic slurps of saliva that was soaking up and down his manhood!

Suck!

Slurp!

Suck!

Pop!

She knew exactly how strong he was, considering that she knew him more than anybody else at Degrassi, she removed her mouth from his glistening cock and looked at it before grabbing another cock ring and slid it all the way down to the base of his pulsating cock.

Both rings were held together tightly around the pulsing cock that throbbed painfully like a heart beat.

She lifts both of his legs, pulling them all the way down to his head and wrapping two ropes around his legs and around his arm pits so his butt was sticking straight out and giving the lube covered dildo full penetration of his pink puckered asshole.

Bianca rubbed his bubbled muscled ass, then slapped it a couple more times before saying "Get ready Fitzyboy" as she turned on the dildo machine! Fitz made a grimace as he felt the wide large purple dildo bury directly into him at full speed causing him to clench his man-hole completely taut and hard. Fitz screamed to the top of his lungs as the dildo slammed into him butt hard! He strained his face and flinched at the dildo ramming deep down into his tiny pink lil pussy. Fitz felt like a freaking faggot the way he was screaming Bianca's name, and begging her to stop. He didn't like it one bit and hated that he had to surrender to her, and Bianca loved every minute of his girly groans and moans. Fitz got teary eyed as he watched the giant dildo plunge deeply into his clenched anus. thrust after thrust, and his body went THUMP to the ground! Fitz was getting turned on to this and didn't like it... the once tough fitz was now the crying girly faggot fitz, that whined while being pounded in the ass by a cock machine! His anus clenched tighter and tighter with each individual thrust to the ass. Fitz could feel his insides being ripped and torn apart from end to end as the dildo rammed into his G spot ever so slightly causing a great big scream to erupt for Fitz mouth. He felt his hole stretching out.

POW!

POW!

POW!

Fitz screamed like a little girl as the machine treated his anus like a its own personal fuck toy! and caused Fitz to whimper cry out of pain, and so he balled his fits up very tightly to keep from screaming like a faggot and feeling the burning pain. He hated being treated like a punk ass bitch! but he couldn't help that the machine was too strong for him, so he gave up, unfolded his hands in a un-careful way and just let the machine take over his body and destory and ruin his reputation. He watched as the machine made magic to his booty hole! It was too much for the bully, he had given in to Bianca's wrath, how could he get her back with a sore tender ass crack? all types of thoughts ran threw his mind as he was being plunged harder and harder by the destroyer making him not think straight anymore. He lost all of his confidence and sense of thought as he screamed like a girl having a baby!

Bianca smacked his ass cheeks as the dildo made fun of Fitz! "AHHHHHH GAAAAAA UGHHHH AHHHHHHH" whined Fitz. He sounded like a teenage girl being fucked by a big strong man.

SLAM

SLAM!

SLAM!

Soon Bianca had enough of turtoring him and turned the machine off, "are you okay fitz". Fitz made a moan of relief and said "yes" as his ass burned like fire! Bianca than untied his legs from his arm pits and let them both fall to the ground, then she hand cuffed them again, making an X for Fitz body. Bianca jumped on top of his sweaty panting body," what the fuck are you doing now?" questioned Fitz as she slammed her womanhood straight down onto his hard aching dick with one powerful thrust! Fitz rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he held in a scream. She bounced up and down his length. Bianca made Fitz scream her name as she squeezed her clit around him making him blush, and he started to fuck upward into her, but he lost his battle with his thrust as she bounced stronger onto him! "No fair' Fitz cried out. She went faster and faster causing his body to thump into the ground again. It hurt him but he didn't wanna seem like a bitch so he tried to take it like a man. Her pussy clenched tighter around him.

"What an incredible..." Fitz tried to speak out but was cut off by Bianca's overpower licks and bites to his neck! he felt like he was being eating by a vampier! "Bianca, please, that kinda hur..." but he was cut off again by her slamming down on him hard and making him feel things he never felt before. "OH MY GOSH" he blurted out as she took complete control of his body and slammed down onto him. Fitz felt like he had to cum but somewhat the cock rings stopped that from happening.

Fitz felt completely powerless at this point and couldn't even cum. Then she came!

Bianca jumped off his hard dick, and gave it a hard suck before getting up and putting her clothes back on, she grabbed his clothes and threw them on him. "Well that was a good fuck" Bianca said with a relief and walked out of the boiler room leaving Fitz there.

He still had to cum though! so he grabbed his hard cock and jacked it off at a fast rate. He threw his head back and moaned 20 times until he felt himself about to cum! he shot all over his body, face, hand, and floor as he panted heavily and shook like a crazy person. "oh my gosh" he panted finally falling to the floor and shivering after his after shocks! he painfully slid the two cock rings off with a pop, weakly put his clothes back on and limped out of the boiler room with a sore ass.


End file.
